megaethranorioum_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Ultimate Mortal Kombat
Ultimate Mortal Kombat is a handheld port of Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3''released for the Nintendo DS. It is notable for being a near-perfect port of the arcade version. The character roster is exact the same one as the arcade version with Classic Sub-Zero, Mileena and Ermac being locked from the start. However, once unlocked, they remain so even after the game is turned off. The Ultimate Kombat Kodes have been cut in half, resulting in five slots due to only one player input. Players must touch the slots in the allotted time a specific number of times based on the original Kodes to unlock them. With the addition of a second screen, players can now view the movelist and finishers of whatever character they are playing as during gameplay, though range specifications and Stage Fatalities are not displayed. Included is the return of Puzzle Kombat from ''Mortal Kombat: Deception, though the locked characters have to be unlocked by accomplishing specific feats during gameplay, as there is an absence of a Krypt. With the addition of a second screen, the actual fighting between the characters and the puzzle gameplay itself are on separate screens so as to no longer obscure actions being made or planned. Players could play against one another through the Nintendo Wi-Fi connection with a tally of their records, or simply play with others with a DS nearby through DS Download Play if they do not have a copy of the game. Roster (UMK3) Playable characters * Kitana * Reptile * Sonya * Jax * Nightwolf * Jade * Scorpion * Kano * Sub-Zero * Sektor * Sindel * Stryker * Cyrax * Kung Lao * Kabal * Sheeva * Shang Tsung * Liu Kang * Smoke Unlockable characters * Mileena - 22264 * Ermac - 12344 * Classic Sub-Zero - 81835 Note: The numbers represent how many times a certain button must be pressed. Secret characters * Noob Saibot (playable through hacking) * Human Smoke (playable with a code) Bosses Sub-Boss * Motaro Final Boss * Shao Kahn Roster (Puzzle Kombat) Playable characters * Sub-Zero * Nightwolf * Baraka * Ermac * Scorpion * Sindel Unlockable characters * Kenshi * Jade * Mileena * Raiden * Kabal * Bo' Rai Cho Trivia * The first preview trailer of the game showcases footage from the SNES and Sega Genesis/Megadrive ports instead of the arcade version. * Through use of a cheat device, one will discover that the coding for the 2 Vs. 2 and 8 Player Tournament modes still exists. * According to Ed Boon, the game was planned to include MK2, MK3 and Puzzle Kombat, but MKII was dropped and UMK3 replaced MK3.1 * The game's difficulty level noticeably increases rapidly even on novice, making the game extremely difficult for new players. This is identical to the arcade version of the game and arcade games in general, as increased challenges usually coaxed players to input more coins into the machine to continue trying. Category:Games Category:Fighting Games